


The Office Party

by Shut_up_im_reading



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Co-workers, Drunken Confessions, F/M, First Impressions, Fluff, Office Party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shut_up_im_reading/pseuds/Shut_up_im_reading
Summary: When Killian has to take a very drunk Emma home from the annual Christmas office party, he discovers she doesn't hate him quite as much as she's suggested every day since they first met





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So this is just a short fic, probably only gonna be a couple of chapters but hope you enjoy it! I found this one partially done in a folder on my laptop and decided to finish it. This first chapter hasn't been read by anyone else so any mistakes are mine sorry! This first chapter is really short but I'm hoping to find someone to beta read the rest of it before I post it. Anyone interested??? I have a few partially finished fics I'm working on at the minute so I'll hopefully be posting those soon as well. Comment if you're interested in helping me out, I'd really appreciate it!  
> Thanks

How much longer would he have to stay at this godforsaken party?

Killian wished he could be anywhere but here. The annual Christmas party at the office was one thing he could live without. He put up with these people almost every day of the year, he didn’t need this as well. He looked around the room, taking in the tacky Christmas decorations, fake snow scattered around the room. He took a large gulp of wine from the glass he was holding, placing the empty glass on the table beside him. He needed something stronger. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his rum flask.

“Drinking again captain?” a voice came from beside him. He groaned. Emma Swan. The last person he wanted to see right now. He and Emma had a history of not getting on. Ever since they first met, a few days after he arrived at the office, they hated each other. He remembered when he first saw her, he thought she was beautiful. He approached her with his usual swagger and flirtatious attitude and it hadn’t gone down well. She didn’t trust him or like him after that. Not at all. The distrust between them became mutual after a while. They glared at each other when they passed in the hall, they avoided working together. He wished he could go back and make a better impression. He didn’t need this, not right now.

“Emma. Hi” he said, forcing a smile as he turned to face her, smile turning to a smirk as he sees the expression on her face, “are you drunk?”

“Noooo” she said, wobbling slightly towards him, “I only had a couple of glasses of wine”

“Right” he said, grabbing her arm as she stumbled again. She laughed and leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder. He rolled his eyes and led her towards the door, knowing she probably wouldn’t remember his chivalrous dead tomorrow. Even if she did she would probably still hate him.

“Come on love” he said, tugging her along behind him, “let’s get you out of here”


End file.
